Metrology targets are designed to enable the measurement of parameters that indicate the quality of wafer production steps and quantify the correspondence between design and implementation of structures on the wafer. Metrology targets as specific structures optimize the requirements for device similarity and for optical measurability.
A directed self-assembly (DSA) process is used to create structures by directing a block co-polymerization process according to guiding lines which determine the spatial arrangement of the polymer blocks.